Just One Thing
by Deathangel125
Summary: Famous writer Trowa Barton meets the man of his dreams in actor Duo Maxwell.  Can they work things out in the end? Alt-universe.  3x2, 5x4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the g-boys belong to someone that isn't me. If anyone has a way to remedy this, let me know.

Warnings: Yaoi, meaning males doing things that would never be put in kid books, abounds in the following fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. I will not respond to snitty messages, and will send my children and/or gassy dog after you if you ignore the warning.

Pairings: 3x2 main, 1x Solo, 5x4

AN: If you like it or hate it, let me know. I'm open to constructive criticism – mostly. Thanks!

On with the fic!

Trowa looked around, nervous in the surroundings. People crowded and jostled him at every turn. He wasn't able to walk more than two steps at a time without bumping into someone, or having someone bump into him. It felt like he was being herded, unable to go another direction against the thick mob of party-goers and revelers.

Beside him, his agent/best friend danced along with the music that seemed to be playing from every corner of the city, blue eyes alight with excitement. After nearly tripping over yet another drunken partier, Trowa moved as close to the blonde as possible and yelled to be heard over the horde, "What are we doing here?"

"Were supposed to be having fun," Quatre shouted back with a happy smile. Seeing the look on the tall man's face, he sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "You said you needed to do research for your next book, right?" Trowa nodded, not understanding what the question had to do with their current situation. "You wanted to know how a large group of people would act if they were celebrating on a grand scale. You can't get a better example of that than at Mardi Gras! It's a week full of people prepared to celebrate the joy of life and fun."

"I wanted to research and observe, not be in the middle of it!" Trowa's assertion was ignored for several minutes as Quatre was pulled into a quick dance with a busty woman that had lost most of her clothing over the course of the night. Then again, she might have dressed that way in the first place. Apparently, Mardi Gras was an excuse for people to wear next to nothing and drink themselves into a coma.

Eventually, the blonde managed to extricate himself from the woman's grasp, his face burning. Trowa wasn't sure if his friend was merely out of breath, or embarrassed because the woman had shoved her ample breasts in his face. Going with the safest option, he chose not to ask. The blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him through the mass of bodies with the tenacity of a pit bull.

Finally out of the middle of the street, where the crowd was the thickest, Quatre led him around clusters of people, obviously with a destination in mind. Down a side street, Trowa followed - glad when the noise fell down to a more bearable level. "Why did I let you talk me into this?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Because you know you need to get out more. You told me that you've been lonely," chirped Quatre, still smiling.

"That didn't mean that I wanted to fly five hundred miles to go to a block party. I just wanted someone to talk to," he insisted, wincing as he did so.

Quatre stopped and turned, fixing hurt blue eyes on Trowa, who immediately felt guilty, though he had no idea why. "I have tried to set you up, Trowa, but there is always something wrong with the people I introduce to you. Every single person has some sort of defect in your opinion."

"I never said that. I merely shared my opinions about them. I wasn't comfortable with any of them."

"That's why you are supposed to date someone," chided Quatre, "you'll never feel comfortable with someone if you don't get to know them first."

Side by side, they continued to walk, looking into various shops and windows along the way. There were still people here celebrating, but the crowd had thinned out a lot. While walking, Trowa thought about what Quatre had said. Was it really necessary to know someone for a while before you felt comfortable with them? He had always assumed that he would, one day, meet someone that he had an instant connection with, someone he felt comfortable with right after meeting them. With a sigh, he decided that it was time to let go of the foolish dream and give some of his dates more than a passing chance.

Hoping to get his mind off the depressing thoughts, he asked, "Isn't this where that friend of yours lives? The actor you were telling me about on the way here?"

Quatre hadn't really said much, just that an actor friend lived in New Orleans, and he hoped they could get together sometime during the week. Trowa didn't bother asking for details about the friend since he didn't really watch TV shows or movies, and he probably wouldn't have known who the person was anyways. The only names he would recognize were the most popular, and he couldn't see a star living here instead of in a major filming area like New York or Los Angeles, even somewhere like Chicago.

"Yeah, but he said he'd call if he got back in time for us to see each other," Quatre shrugged it off, apparently not concerned. "He's supposed to be filming on location, or doing an interview or something. I can't keep up."

The remainder of the evening was spent with the two of them exploring shops or trying some of the more exotic foods that they found. For the most part, Trowa enjoyed the new experience once he was away from the crowds. He was able to spend some time with his best friend and do some research for his next book all at the same time.

Back at the hotel, they parted, going to their separate rooms, with Trowa promising meet in Quatre's room for a late breakfast the next morning. Absently he flipped on the TV for background noise, turning it to one of the news channels that he normally watched. At home, he would play music while he was working, since it wouldn't distract him. He just needed something to fill the silence that often invaded his mind, sending him into a dark depression. One of the reasons he had decided to write was because it was a way to rid himself of the inner demons that plagued his mind, dark imaginings that he had never understood. Though the dark thoughts bothered him, they had made him a very popular horror novelist that was in high demand.

Settling at the desk with his laptop, a recent acquisition, he ran a loving hand over it before opening it and starting to type, wanting to make sure he was able to capture the noise and confusion he had felt of the street, quickly losing himself in the memories of the celebratory air of the people that continued to party far below his floor of the hotel even now.

He was deep into a new chapter with the recurring character that had made him famous just beginning to enter a dark crypt when a name on TV brought him back to awareness. Curious, he focused on the screen, where a reporter was attempting to interview an attractive man with a long rope of chestnut hair draped across one shoulder. The reporter was brushed off politely, the man stating that he had an appointment with a friend that he didn't want to miss. Trowa smiled at the pleading expression the reporter sent the actor, smiling a bit when the actor caved with a laugh, a low husky sound that he was famous for just as much as his good looks and charming personality. "Just a few questions, okay? I really do need to hurry," the actor was saying, smiling at the reporter like she was the only person around.

"Are you really playing the lead in 'They All Fall Down'?"

Trowa blinked at the title of one of his own books. He had read and approved the script almost a month ago, but had never assumed that there would be a well-known actor in it. He leaned forward, listening for an answer. "Nothings been finalized yet. There are a lot of talented people that are up for the various roles," the man laughed again, side-stepping the question easily, a talent that both frustrated and charmed the media time and time again.

The handsome face on screen twisted slightly into a wince when a familiar blonde head appeared at his side. The expression was quickly erased, replaced with a tight smile that seemed strained. Trowa wondered what had caused it. After all, the pair was the leading couple in Hollywood – what many called a dream match.

The reporter took advantage of the woman's sudden appearance, turning the questions to her, since the man was well-known for evading anything that resembled a personal question. "Are the rumors true about yourself and Mr. Maxwell? Has a wedding date finally been set?"

There was a flash of horror on the actor's face. The starlet, however, practically oozed smugness as she piped up from his side, her tone sweet as honey, "You'll just have to wait and find out with the rest of the world, won't you?"

The couple moved away, the woman flouncing, and the man moving stiffly, like he was moving automatically. The reporter blinked at the sudden withdrawal, turning to the camera with a wide but slightly baffled smile. "I guess that's all were going to hear from the dream couple for now. Stay tuned to channel twenty-three for more on the leading star of 'Bouncing Back,' the wonderful and handsome Duo Maxwell, who we just had a few words with."

With a push of a button, Trowa turned the TV off, his calm destroyed. Climbing into bed, he kept recalling the image of the actor when Relena Dorlian had clung to his arm. The man hadn't appeared to be happy about it, but Trowa couldn't figure out a reason why the actor had reacted that way. Suddenly realizing that he was analyzing the moves of a man he would never meet, Trowa berated himself for being a fool. It was impossible to develop feelings for someone he had never met.

That didn't stop him from falling asleep with a picture of the actor in his mind, the husky laughter chasing him into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

See warnings in first part!

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I had to do some major revising so it would be acceptable for and after that, I honestly forgot all about it. Thanks for everyone being so patient, and i hope you like it.

JUST ONE THING - PART 2

The phone ringing in his ear pulled Trowa out of a very intense – and pleasant - dream starring a man he had never even spoke to. Cursing the invention of the phone in his mind, he fumbled for the offending device without opening his eyes. "'Lo?"

"Good morning, Trowa! Did I wake you?"

He winced at the bubbly voice that greeted him. Even though he and Quatre had known each other for years, they had never agreed about a reasonable time to be up in the morning. While Quatre was wide awake by six, Trowa felt that it was a crime against humanity to crawl out of bed before nine – and that was with a full night of sleep, something he had not had the night before. With a grunt, he raised his head and forced his eyes open just enough to squint at the clock. "Quatre, it's just a few minutes after eight. D'you think I was awake?" he groaned, letting his head flop back to the pillow.

"I'm really sorry for waking you, but my friend just called and is on his way. He wants to eat breakfast before he goes home."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Trowa, I really want you to meet him," the blonde's voice took on a pleading tone. "He's a really nice guy and I think the two of you could be friends if you let him have a chance."

"You aren't trying to set me up with this guy, are you?" Trowa was suspicious, even in his half-asleep state. It wouldn't be the first time Quatre had set him up with someone without giving him warning.

There was a light laugh, "No. I don't think you're his type, or he yours, for that matter. I just wanted to introduce the two of you. Besides, he does live here. He can give you a more detailed account of the place than I can. He might even be able to tell you the best places to visit for your next book if you can give him an idea what you want."

The suggestion helped Trowa wake up a bit more. He didn't want to admit it, but it was an excellent idea. Quatre visited New Orleans often, but was mainly familiar with the tourist attractions. Someone that actually lived there should have more knowledge. "What time do you want me there?"

"Pretty soon, I guess. He's supposed to be here at nine-thirty. That way you can get here before he does and can get some coffee in you," the last was added with a chuckle.

"I'll be there after I take a shower," he sighed, pulling himself out of bed. "But the coffee better be ready when I get there," he grouched as he hung up the phone, the sound of laughter ringing in his ear.

Thirty minutes later, he keyed his way into Quatre's suite. Looking around the elaborate set of rooms, he was glad he had opted for the more simple room. Being around so much luxury still made him nervous – which was ridiculous since he had enough more than enough money to live that way if he so desired. In all honesty, he was more than happy to live simply, allowing himself some guilty pleasures, such as the brand-new laptop he had bought the month before and the home he had bought almost a year ago, well away from the city.

Shaking off the thought, he followed the aroma of coffee to the kitchen, where he found his friend bustling around. He had every intention of watching the blonde until his eyes registered what Quatre was doing. "I thought you were friends with this guy," he stated suddenly.

A rather girlish squeal came from Quatre, the pan he had been grasping clattering loudly to the floor. Spinning around, he glared at Trowa. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he scolded. He must have finally realized what Trowa had said because his forehead creased in confusion. "Of course he's a friend."

"Then you need to order room service."

"I can cook adequately, thank you very much," the blonde sniffed.

"Need I remind you of the last time you cooked dinner for me? I'm pretty sure the fire department still recalls the incident, if you need your memory prodded a bit."

The pale skin turned a bright red, and then Quatre sighed heavily, "I was hoping to make breakfast for everyone. Some people prefer home cooked meals to take out."

Assuming Quatre was talking about the man coming to eat with them, Trowa rolled his eyes in exasperation, tempered by the affection he felt for the blonde. "What did you plan to cook?"

Hope lit the blonde's face, blue eyes shining. "I have eggs and bacon, biscuits – from a can, of course – and all the stuff needed to make pancakes."

"That's a lot of work, Quatre." Trowa winced when his friends face fell, feeling like he had kicked a puppy. "I'll need some help in order to get ready. The first thing you can do is get me a large cup of coffee like you promised."

For the next twenty minutes, Trowa cooked the items and instructed Quatre on what to do. He was placing biscuits in the oven when a thought occurred. "This is a lot of work to go through for just a friend."

"He's not just a friend. He's very…special to me."

"A lover? Former lover?" he couldn't help his curiosity, peaked at the wistful tone.

Quatre leaned against the counter, a small smile on his face. "Not a lover at all, ever. More like a brother."

Trowa was getting ready to question further when there was a knock on the door. The blonde was off like a shot, leaving him alone to finish the meal. He was actually grateful for the reprieve – Quatre's talents were numerous, but cooking was NOT one of them. Shaking his head ruefully, he flipped the last pancake out of the pan and reached into the oven for the biscuits.

He could hear Quatre chatting happily, responses being made by a low voice that was vaguely familiar. Setting the last of the food on the small table, he froze when he heard the laugh that had haunted his dreams the night before. Turning to assure himself that Quatre was not speaking to one of the most famous men on the planet, he had to stop and blink several times to convince himself that what he was seeing was actually real.

"Duo, I want to introduce you to my best friend, and my very best client," Quatre was saying, leading the actor to the table.

Trowa stared, helpless to do anything else as the man came closer. Duo Maxwell wasn't tall, close to Quatre's own height, making him several inches shorter than Trowa. What he didn't have in height, he made up for in other ways, such as the stunning smile that was directed at Trowa. In shock, he continued to stare into eyes that were a beguiling violet, eyes that looked just as stunned as he felt.

The other man shook his head a bit, making his braid fly sporadically before he reached out a hand. "I know who you are, Trowa Barton. I'm a really big fan of your work."

Quatre appeared at Trowa's side, kicking him slightly. In a daze, he reached out and grasped Duo's hand with his own. "I'm a fan of your work, as well," he stuttered, noting the calluses on the actor's palm and wondering where they had come from.

Clearing his throat, Quatre pulled Trowa out of his stupor. Quickly, he released the man's hand once he realized that he was still holding it. Face flushed, he stepped back, trying to think of a way to apologize for the extended contact. He was desperately hoping Quatre would do or say something to ease the tension he felt.

Another knock at the door distracted him and helped dissipate the strain. Watching the blonde go back to the door, he tried to avoid looking at the actor. When he finally got the nerve to look back at the long-haired man, he jumped a little, finding violet eyes on him again, searching his own face closely.

Seconds later, Quatre rejoined them, holding a newspaper in his hands. "Duo, should I be offering my congratulations or condolences?" he asked softly with a hint of teasing in his voice.

When Trowa was released from that intense gaze, he took a deep breath and sat at the table, his knees oddly weak. Quatre followed suit, handing the paper to the actor, who took one look at the front page and blew up.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch," he snarled, tossing the paper on the table. "I've not even been gone for one damn day and she pulls this stunt. I'll have her head for this - better yet, I'll end her career!"

Baffled, Trowa craned his neck, wilting at the headline. **POWER COUPLE DUO MAXWELL AND RELENA DORLIAN ANNOUNCE ENGAGEMENT!**

Suddenly, Trowa felt like a fool. Minutes ago, he had believed he had felt something indefinable with the actor. He had thought a spark had passed between them, had entertained ludicrous ideas, no matter how short that feeling had lasted. How stupid had he been to forget that this beautiful man already belonged to another.

Quatre leaned over, patting Trowa's hand as if aware of his inner turmoil. He held up one finger in the classic 'wait' pose then turned to the man pacing the length of the suite, braid swinging around his body. "I'm assuming that you don't plan to marry her?"

Duo stopped abruptly, eyes wide, "Quat, you know how I feel about Relena. Ugh!" He shuddered dramatically.

"Then why would she do this?" Quatre tapped a finger on the paper.

There was a roll of the violet eyes as Duo came to sit at the table. Trowa watched and listened avidly, trying to beat down the hope blossoming in his chest. He held his breath when the actor finally spoke, "Two reasons. One, for the publicity, and two, to make Heero jealous."

"Who is Heero?" Trowa blinked in surprise as the question come out of his mouth.

"My bodyguard," Duo's eyes were on him again and he hoped that he wasn't imagining the interest he saw there. "Relena's wanted him from the first time she laid eyes on him. He could care less about her though, not his type. I don't think he'll ever change his mind, unless she somehow manages to get a lot less annoying and a whole lot more male." When Trowa raised an eyebrow, Duo shrugged, "He's gay, and not likely to change that anytime soon."

Quatre grabbed a plate and filled it with the food that Trowa had set on the table earlier, placing it in front of the actor. The long-haired man paused, looking at the food with a wary expression and Trowa almost couldn't stop the laugh that threatened to break out of his throat. The blonde took another plate, putting about half the food on it than he had on Duo's. Seeing the look Duo was directing at the food, he huffed, "I didn't make it, okay?"

"Oh, thank the heavens," was the heartfelt declaration.

Hearing the relieved statement, Trowa stopped fighting the laughter that had been trying to bubble out. Quatre's face turned red, and he rolled his eyes at the taller man's mirth. "Laugh it up, Trowa. My cooking's not that bad."

Wiping away tears, Trowa gestured helplessly, "Have you told him about the fire department having to come to your house to save dinner?"

The actor burst out with laughter of his own, "No, but I was there when he cooked for a guy he was trying to hook as a client. The guy told him that he would let Quatre be his manager as long as he never cooked for him again. Said it was worse torture than being left in a hole to die slowly from starvation."

Looking up, Trowa met Duo's eyes, his laughter fading slowly as he stared into the shining violet depths. He was trapped, gazing into the eyes that penetrated to the very bottom of his soul. When Duo opened his mouth to speak, Trowa held his breath in anticipation. Whatever the actor was about to say was never to be heard, Quatre humphing rather loudly. "Like there's nothing the two of you can't do without being perfect at it."

With a wince, Duo gave Trowa one last look, apologetic and longing at the same time before turning his eyes back to the pouting blonde. "I'm sure there's something I'm not good at, I just can't think of it right now," he gave a strained laugh.

Concentrating on his food, Trowa listened to the two friends as they caught up with each other. He couldn't help sneaking glances at the actor every few minutes, wondering what had just happened. It was surreal for him to be sitting here, casually eating breakfast with a man that he had assumed he would never meet. It was even more unbelievable to think about how that same man had taken a starring role in his dreams just the night before.

At the sudden silence, he looked up from his plate, finding two pairs of eyes on him, as if waiting for a response to something. "What?"

His best friend in the world gave him a knowing smirk before repeating the question. "I was telling Duo that you wanted someone to show you the darker side of New Orleans for your book. He said that he would be more than happy to do so, if you have no objections."

"As long as you really don't mind," Trowa mentally slapped himself for the inane comment. Here was his chance to spend more time with the attractive actor, and he sounded like he was trying to worm his way out of it. Desperately, he searched his mind for something better to say. "I mean, it must be hard for you to go out without people recognizing you and all."

"Around here, people more or less leave me alone. Most of the natives have known me since I was a kid, so they aren't impressed with my job," Duo replied with a shrug. "It would be a pleasure to show you the parts of town that aren't in the visitor's guide, if you want."

Trowa looked at the man in surprise. One of the most famous and sought after actors in the world had just referred to his talent as a job. During the meal, Trowa had noticed that Duo acted just like a regular, normal person, not someone that expected his every whim to be catered to, like many famous people these days. During the course of his writing career, Trowa had had the chance to meet several actors and actresses, at parties and book signings and such. He hadn't been impressed with any of them, finding the majority of them snooty and stuck-up, assuming that the general population would fall over themselves just for the opportunity to meet them.

Abruptly, he noticed the expectant look that was still being directed at him. Blushing because of his errant thoughts, he cleared his throat, "That would be great." With a blink, he found himself facing two large grins, one above a pair of pleased blue eyes, the other hovering above a pair of excited violet ones. In light of that enthusiasm, he couldn't keep his own smile in. "When do you want to go?"

Duo suddenly winced, "I really need to get some sleep first. I came straight here from Cali, and haven't even gone home yet. I changed clothes on the plane before we took off, to be completely honest." His handsome face scrunched up in thought for a moment before clearing again. "If you don't have anything else to do tonight, I can give you my address and you can come over about six or so, if that's okay."

Turning, Trowa raised a questioning eyebrow at Quatre. The blonde shook his head, "I didn't have anything planned that can't be changed. This will give me a chance to make some calls and get caught up on some…things…I've been putting off until later."

With a decisive nod, Trowa sent a smile back to the actor. "I seem to be all yours for the evening."

He didn't think he was imagining the wicked glint in the violet eyes as a sly smirk took place of the grin. "I think you may be right," was the actor's purred reply.


	3. Chapter 3

See warnings in first part!

JUST ONE THING - PART 3

With a mixture of horror and amusement, Trowa sat on the bed of his hotel room and watched as Quatre invaded the clothes he had brought for this trip. Several shirts had been rejected already, along with almost every pair of pants. As another shirt flew over his head, he sighed heavily. "Is there anything in there that meets your approval?"

Visibly flustered at the lack of choices, Quatre spun to stare at him with his hands fisted at his hips, "I can't believe you even had to ask that. We need something special, Trowa."

"And why is that?"

"I was there, or did you forget? I saw how the two of you seemed to connect. I never would have thought that you and Duo would be attracted to each other, but I was starting to worry that sparks were going to start flying any second."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trowa leaned over to rest on an elbow, waiting to see what his friend said in response. He was hoping he hadn't imagined Duo's response to him. There was no way to deny his own reaction – Quatre had kicked him several times during the meal to pull him out of a dazed stare.

As intuitive as ever, Quatre sat on the bed next to him. "I've known Duo for a long time, Trowa, almost as long as I've known you. In all of those years I have never seen him react to anyone the way he did you this morning. I never thought that the two of you would get along so well, but after this morning I think you two complement each other."

"How do you mean?"

"If you only look at the outside, you and Duo seem like you would be complete opposites. You are the reclusive novelist that avoids people at all costs while Duo is an actor that shines in the spotlight."

"Since you put it that way, call and cancel for me. There is no way I can go through with this and make a fool of myself." Trowa flopped down and tried to ignore the despair that filled him.

Quatre gave him a nudge, "I said that was what it looked like. You actually have a lot in common, and you enjoy what the other does for a living. That's a bonus. I recall you telling me that you actually liked the last movie he was in, and that's a big compliment coming from someone that doesn't watch movies." The small smile the blonde wore became mischievous, "I know he's a fan of yours. In fact, he has every book you've ever written, even the ones you published under Triton Bloom."

"Let me guess, you recommended my books?"

"He already had them. That was how we got started talking in the first place. We were both at the airport and I saw that he was reading one of your books. I think it might have been 'End Game'."

While Trowa stared, stunned at the new knowledge, Quatre jumped back up to dig through the closet again. "So you need something special. Maybe you two can go get dinner or go to a club. Duo's a really good dancer."

"It's not a date." No matter how much he wanted it to be, Trowa had to remember that. "He said he would take me around to see things that visitors don't usually get to see."

"Treat it like a date. Aha!" Quatre exclaimed as he emerged from the closet, holding up a dark grey silk shirt and a pair of light blue jeans – both items that Trowa had almost left at home. The only reason he had brought them was in case Quatre had insisted that they go somewhere nice - he refused to wear any clothes that could be considered even semi-formal.

Tossing the clothes at Trowa, the blonde ducked into the small space again, coming out seconds later with a pair of black half-boots. Trowa put on the clothes that had been chosen for him without complaint, all the while listening to Quatre's chatter about the things that he and Duo both liked. It was a longer list than Trowa had assumed, and made him feel a little more optimistic about the night that lay ahead.

By the time Quatre had finally finished talking, it was after five. Directions to Duo's home were written down and keys for the rental car shoved at him. After being coerced to drive, Trowa found himself heading out of the city, his notebook and pen on the seat beside him and a terrible case of butterflies in his stomach.

Following the instructions hastily scribbled onto the paper, Trowa found himself sitting at the end of a gated road and no house in sight. He was pulling out his cell phone to call Quatre when the gate opened. Warily he pulled inside, following the road for at least two miles before the house finally appeared.

It wasn't big enough to be called a mansion, but it was close. The three story house was huge and white, with pillars lining the large porch. Out of habit, Trowa took note of every detail, thinking the place would be perfect setting for one of his books. There were even huge trees arranged around the home, providing a perfect opportunity for an imaginary villain to sneak inside undetected.

Stopping the car, he got out and took a good look at the sprawling yard, spotting a large pond on the left of the property. He could even see that there was a deck and several rafts in the pond, guessing that it was used often. To the right he discovered a barn, the scent and noise of animals telling him that the building wasn't used for storage or looks. Briefly, he wondered if Duo had gotten the calluses on his hands by working with the animals, the idea appealing to him.

Everywhere he looked he found chairs and benches placed under trees. All of them appeared to be comfortable enough to relax and spend a lazy afternoon in. The atmosphere was calming and the air clear of any pollutants, reminding him of his own home in the forest, away from the hustle and bustle of the city and its people.

While walking up the steps he jotted down some notes, hoping to remember as much as possible about the estate. He didn't think he would ever forget the serenity of the place, but smaller details like the numerous frogs that lived in a small pool beside the steps could be lost, or the weeping willow that had ribbons tied to its waving branches.

Realizing that he could write descriptions for hours if he wasn't careful, he closed his notebook and lifted a hand to ring the doorbell just as the door flew open. Startled, he jumped back, hoping he hadn't come to the wrong place. The woman that had jerked the door open let out a short scream, slapping a hand to her chest and talking in a rush, "You scared me half to death. Why are you sneaking around on the porch?"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was about to ring the bell when you opened the door," he explained while trying to calm his racing heart. "I'm supposed to meet Duo Maxwell, but I'm not sure I have the right house."

The woman's blue eyes opened wide. "OH, wow! You're Trowa, right? I think you're an amazing writer and I steal your books from Duo all the time, then he sneaks them out of the bedroom when I'm not looking. Come on in."

Trowa realized that Quatre must have been wrong about Duo and the connection that he had felt that morning. Apparently the actor shared a home with this black-haired woman that was currently taking the stairs two at a time and leaving him in the foyer to look around. He tried to keep his composure even as hope began to crumble. At least he would get to spend one evening with the charismatic actor before they had to go their separate ways, he reasoned, vowing to make the best of it.

While waiting, he began to roam the large room he had been left in to keep his mind occupied. Inside the house was as impressive as the outside. Furnishings were sparse but comfortable, and the décor was simple. There were framed photographs in the entrance, and he took time to gaze at a few of them. Trowa swallowed hard when he saw the actor with the black-haired woman in several, both of them with arms around the other and smiling happily.

Other people were in the pictures as well, some famous enough for even Trowa to recognize. He suddenly wondered why he had ever thought he stood a chance with Duo and cursed himself for getting his hopes up because of something he had obviously imagined. Shaking his head, he moved to other photos where Duo was more relaxed, usually captured in jeans and t-shirts. Trowa had to smile when he found a few with Quatre, more proof of their friendship.

Hearing footsteps that were heavier than the woman's, he turned, ready to offer a smile. The smile faltered when he was faced by a dark-haired man with intense blue eyes. "Um, hello. I'm - "

"Trowa Barton. I know." The man held out one hand, his eyes intent on Trowa's face. "Heero."

"You're Duo's bodyguard." The slight lift of dark eyebrows showed that the other man was surprised by the knowledge. "Duo told us about you this morning when we asked him about Relena."

Heero shuddered, just as Duo had done earlier. His face went from impassive to frustrated as he sighed, leading Trowa into another room that had several chairs and a long sofa. "That woman's delusional. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink? Duo will be down in a few minutes. He overslept."

"No thanks. Why don't I come back some other day?" Trowa suggested, not wanting to keep Duo from getting rest. "He must be exhausted after all that traveling."

Blue eyes narrowed for a moment before Heero sat down in a chair opposite the one Trowa had chosen. The sudden smile was startling as he sat back, chuckling softly. "Now I can see why Duo's so interested in you, Mr. Barton."

"He just likes my books," he shrugged, hiding the pain those words caused.

"That's part of it, but that's not why he wants to spend time with you, Mr. Barton."

"Please call me Trowa," he said, fixing his eyes on the watercolor hanging above the fireplace. "Why else would he spend time with me? It's not like I can do anything to help his career."

"So you aren't interested that he might be playing lead in one of your movies?"

At the soft question, Trowa's eyes snapped back to the other man's, narrowing in anger. "I have nothing to do with who plays what when they make a movie out of my books. I barely have any input on the script. I honestly don't give a damn, because I do my best to avoid watching the things. Usually they've been changed so much they don't resemble what I wrote, anyway." When Heero began to laugh, he let all the frustration he felt free. "I don't know what's so funny when you're accusing me of doing such a thing. I didn't even know who Quatre had invited to breakfast this morning, and I sure as hell didn't know that I'd do damn near anything to see Duo again."

Abruptly aware of what he had just said Trowa put his face in his hands, completely mortified by the outburst. He almost didn't hear it when the other man spoke. "That's good because I would hate to have to kill you. I think I could actually like you."

Letting his hands fall, Trowa stared. "What?"

"Duo's interested in you, very interested. The reason he overslept was because all he could do when he got home this morning was talk about you. I've never seen him so smitten with anyone before." Heero's eyes were softer now than they had been before, his body more relaxed. "I had to make sure you didn't just want him for the movie."

It was hard to hold onto his anger in the face of such honesty. "I don't care about the movie. I'll be totally honest with you." Trowa took a deep breath and continued, "Duo is one of the most interesting and attractive people I've ever met and I felt…pulled to him this morning. I know how ridiculous that sounds, and I can't explain it. I've thought about him all day." Remembering the woman, Trowa shook his head forcefully. "None of that matters. He's just helping me with my book and I won't take advantage of that. I won't cause him any problems with his girlfriend."

"You would just ignore how you feel?"

When Trowa nodded, Heero snorted, "I guess it's a good thing he doesn't have a girlfriend, then."

"But the woman that answered the door…"

"Is his stepsister, Hilde." There was a black blur that flew down the stairs, the door slamming as she ran out. Heero smiled at the dramatic exit, "And apparently she's late for her date with Alex Carver." At Trowa's blank look, Heero laughed lightly, "You really have no idea about celebrities, do you? Alex Carver is lead singer of the band _Sunset Walk_."

"I think I might have heard of them at some point," Trowa admitted, no longer worried that Heero would judge him badly. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking toward the stairs every few seconds, his body tensed while waiting to see Duo again.

Heero rose and went to a small cabinet, opening it to reveal an array of bottles, raising one eyebrow at Trowa in question. Feeling more at ease now, Trowa asked, "Got any whiskey?"

"Some Irish."

"Is there any other kind?"

Even though he was more comfortable, Trowa still felt wound tight as a drum as he sipped the liquid. Needing something to discuss, he gestured toward the painting. "This is really good."

"Thanks. It's something I do to relax."

At the familiar voice, Trowa turned and stared. Duo was wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans and a button-up shirt that changed from lavender to light blue as he moved. Trowa was struck with how beautiful the long-haired man was, yet again, and was only able to force one word out of his suddenly dry throat. "Hi."

Taking the glass that Heero offered, Duo kept his eyes on Trowa, smiling a little. Seeing the awareness in the violet eyes, Trowa forced himself to relax. All of his work failed when the other man closed the distance between them, looking up at him and finally speaking. "It's really good to see you again, Trowa."

The words, and the tone of them, did what nothing else had so far – put him at ease when he should have had the opposite reaction. "If you want me to go so you can rest, we can do this some other time."

"Worried about me?"

"Yes."

Duo waited for a moment, but when no further explanation was made he laughed. "I feel a lot better now, so don't worry. I have enough people that worry about me already."

Without thinking, Trowa reached forward and traced Duo's cheek with his thumb. "Now you have one more."

"Since you two appear to be just fine, I'll leave you alone."

Set to say something, Trowa blinked when he looked up to find them alone. Completely and totally alone. In order to keep from doing anything he might regret later, he dropped his hand and moved back a full step. "He's not going with us?"

"Nope. He knows I'm safe here. Like I told you before, most people see me as just another person, not somebody famous. He doesn't need to go with me here. We might run into a few fans, but nothing major." Duo smiled, making Trowa wonder how anyone could see him as a normal person when he was so beautiful. "If it wasn't for home I'd never have a chance to relax. What do you do for fun, Trowa?" Duo stepped forward, closing the space between them again.

For the sake of his sanity, Trowa retreated again. Even from several steps away the scent of the other man washed over him, something dark and male, making him dizzy. With his heart racing, he asked, "Fun?"

"What do you do to relax?"

"I write." Backed into a wall, there was nowhere left for him to go. He wasn't sure if he should go sideways or stay where he was as Duo neared. His legs took the decision away when they remained frozen in place. "I listen to music, too," he added, moistening his lips and nearly moaning when Duo's eyes locked onto the nervous gesture.

"You don't seem very relaxed right now, Trowa. Do I make you tense?"

"Yes, and nervous."

Tilting his head, Duo regarded him for a moment before closing the remaining distance and placing their bodies together. Trowa's breath exited his lungs in a whoosh as they touched, his hands reaching out of their own will to grab the actor's slim hips. Duo's mouth was only an inch away when he spoke softly. "Is there anything I can do to keep you from being nervous?"

Instead of saying the things that filled his mind, Trowa went on pure instinct, closing the gap between them to cover Duo's mouth with his own. In an instant, he knew he was doomed. No other man would ever compete with Duo, the taste and scent filling his senses and making him weak.

He was barely aware of arms winding around his neck, too lost in the feel of Duo's mouth moving in tandem with his own. He used his hands to pull Duo even closer, hearing the soft moan from the other man. Only when his heart beat directly against Duo's, both hammering in their chests, did he break the kiss, ending by staring into eyes as wide and shocked as he believed his were.

"Should we pretend we won't end up in bed together?" questioned Duo, his voice shaky.

Feeling more in control now, Trowa grabbed Duo and lifted him off the floor, spinning their bodies as long legs wrapped around his waist. He nipped at Duo's bottom lip as he pressed the smaller man to the wall, then soothed the spot with his tongue, smiling when he felt Duo tremble. "I don't see any reason to pretend, but it won't be tonight, Duo."

Releasing a long breath, the long-haired man demanded, "Why not? I want you, Trowa."

The simple phrase nearly destroyed the decision he had just made, but he managed to shake his head. "If we had sex now, that's all it would be. I want more than just sex from you." To soften the words, he kissed Duo, slowly this time. When he pulled away he was pleased to see that the violet eyes were heavy-lidded. "I need more from you. I don't know a better way to explain it."

"You don't have to. I feel it, too. That… connection." Duo grinned lazily, tightening his legs to bring the centers of their bodies together, gasping at the sensation. "That doesn't mean you won't kiss me again, does it?"

In answer, Trowa crushed their lips together, realizing that he was already addicted to the other man's taste. Using his tongue, he explored Duo's mouth fully, reveling in the feel of another tongue sliding on his. When his legs began to tremble, he broke the kiss with as gasp of his own. "I really hope I get to keep kissing you."

"You have my permission to kiss me whenever you want," returned the actor as he was set back on his own feet. "I guess for now we better get something to eat. I have the perfect place in mind."

When Duo began to turn away, Trowa acted without thinking. He jerked the other man back to him and put his hand under the base of the thick braid. Holding Duo in place, he took one more kiss, not knowing if he would be free to do so while they were in public.

By the time he let go, Duo was clinging to him and breathing heavily. Trowa felt a great deal of satisfaction when dazed violet eyes opened slowly. "About that perfect place?" he teased softly.

"Hmmm. Right now the perfect place would be upstairs and down the hallway, but we won't find any food there. You drive and I'll tell you where to go, okay?"

As Duo led him outside, Trowa never gave a thought to the notebook and pen that he had dropped somewhere inside on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

See warnings in first part!

JUST ONE THING - PART 4

Pushing open the door of the restaurant, Trowa had to force his mouth closed. From the outside, it had appeared to be in disrepair and on the verge of being condemned. He had been trying to figure out the joke when they had stepped inside, and for a moment he had wanted to go back out and see if the outer façade had been some sort of mirage or trick in his mind.

A total contrast to the outer walls, the interior was neat and clean, dimly lit by the lights that hung over each table, but not dark. There was no bar at all, but rather several tables dotted around the large space, each bearing a vase of flowers and candles that gave it a warm and romantic atmosphere.

Hearing soft laughter, he looked to Duo and found his companion smiling. "It's called Hole in the Wall," he reminded gently while gesturing with one hand. "Not quite what you expected, right?"

"From outside I thought it was a grease pit," he admitted, not feeling awkward about his assumption. "It's nice," he stated, letting his eyes roam the dining area again. "You're right. It's perfect."

There was no way to believe Duo's expression wasn't pleased by his words but before he could say anything a tall man with dark hair came out of nowhere and picked Duo up, spinning him in a circle before setting him down again, holding onto his shoulders in a gesture that was obviously familiar. Trowa's first reaction was the desire to protect the actor from the assailant, but his secondary reaction was possessive and totally unlike him. Ready to step forward and put himself between the two men, he barely caught the way Duo's eyes widened when they fell on him.

Apparently sensing a confrontation, Duo moved to Trowa and placed a hand on his arm. The third man saw the touch, brown eyes narrowing on the spot where Duo's hand remained on Trowa. "Solo, this is Trowa. Trowa, this is my brother, Solo."

Reserving judgment, Trowa held out a hand, not surprised or insulted when he had to wait several seconds before the other man grasped it to shake firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same goes, I guess." Solo's eyes took on a glint, "Trowa must be a pretty popular name these days, huh?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I've never met another," he replied, aware of where the questions were heading.

"You can't be Trowa Barton, the writer?"

"I am."

The man's entire demeanor altered from suspicious to excited. "This is so cool. I've read all your books. I usually borrow them from this guy, but he always steals them back from me. I didn't realize you two knew each other. When did ya'll meet?" Unlike Duo, Solo's voice had more of a pronounced southern drawl to it.

Ignoring the way Duo's hand tightened on his arm, Trowa calmly replied, "This morning. We had breakfast together."

"This morning?"

Trowa grinned at the expected reaction, nodding slightly. "I guarantee you that I have no intention of using Duo to further my reputation, not professionally or personally. What I do intend is extremely personal and none of your business, or anyone else's other than Duo and myself."

Solo gaped at him for a moment, then grinned as he clapped Trowa on the back hard enough to knock him a step forward. Tilting his head down, he regarded his brother, "You need to keep this one. You won't be able to wrap him around your finger and have him eager to please you. I think you've finally met your match." Shaking his head at something he didn't share, Solo grabbed Trowa by the arm and led them to a small table in the corner of the room, well away from other diners. "Ya'll sit down and relax a bit. I'll take good care of ya both."

Solo walked away from the table with large strides, the moves graceful for someone so tall. Trowa rarely had to look up at someone, and had discovered it to be slightly disconcerting. Turning to the actor, he found himself being watched very closely and grew worried that he had done something wrong. "I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries, Duo. It wasn't my intention."

Shaking his head, Duo offered a smile, "I'm just surprised that you knew exactly how to act to get Solo to back off. Most people are intimidated by him."

"This is hard to believe, but I usually know how to deal with people. I think it's because I'm observant. I have to be for my work." Hoping Duo would allow the contact, he reached across the table to lay his hand over Duo's, thrilled when the long-haired man immediately shifted so he could thread their fingers together. "You make me nervous, Duo. Very nervous. You scare the hell out of me."

"I scare you? How?" The other man seemed to be intrigued by the idea, leaning over and propping his chin on his free hand.

"I'm afraid that whatever you're willing to give me won't be enough. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't have that much experience with relationships, or feeling this way."

Duo raised his eyebrows but said nothing as a bottle of wine was brought to the table, almost instantly followed by a plate of calamari. Trowa was very aware of how Duo's hand tightened on his, then loosened but didn't pull away as waiters came and went. Chewing a bite of squid, Duo suggested, "We could just get through tonight then never see each other again."

"Is that what you want?" Trowa asked, though his food had lodged in his throat – he refused to believe that it was stark fear that made it hard to swallow or breath. "After tonight do you want to forget we ever met?"

Regarding him with serious eyes, Duo slowly shook his head, "I don't think I could forget you, Trowa."

"But do you wish you could?"

"I don't know. I've never felt like this about someone I barely know. Hell, I've never felt like this about anyone at all." Violet eyes stared at the flicker of candlelight for several seconds, then finally moved back to Trowa's. "You know that this could change both of our lives."

Nerves captured Trowa and he took a long drink of wine to steady himself. It was in that moment that he realized that he was terribly frightened that Duo wouldn't want to change anything about his life. The thought scared the hell out of him. "We could just spend some time together while I'm in New Orleans and see what happens after that."

"Is that what you want to do?" Duo's eyes seemed very large to Trowa.

"We can start there and see how it goes. After all, we might realize that we can't stand each other," he joked, ignoring the part of his heart that screamed in raw agony.

Solo reappeared with a multitude of plates laden with food. Trowa couldn't help but notice that Duo never gave a reply about what he wanted, but let it go for the time being as they dug into the food. While they ate, they both shared information about themselves and related stories about their lives.

When they were interrupted by fans eager for autographs, they took the interruptions with grace, sometimes teasing each other about a fan. If anyone noticed their clasped hands on the table, no one mentioned it, though there was one rather pointed question about Duo's engagement to Relena, to which he replied was a rumor and in no way true.

Once dinner was over and their pleasure conveyed to Solo about the quality of the food, Duo took Trowa to several places that weren't in any vacation guide. Trowa was having such a good time that he forgot about his next novel and just enjoyed himself as he was taken to an old ruin in the bayou and then to a garden hidden behind a catholic church that had been opened for decades. Walking through a cemetery that had been neglected for years they discovered a mausoleum that was cracked, the words on the outside faded with age and unable to read.

It was well past midnight when they found themselves walking along the water. Mardi Gras was in full swing but they were barely able to hear the sounds of the party-goers from that distance. Finding a seat, Duo pulled Trowa to it, sitting down and letting his head fall back to gaze up at the sky. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

"No, I haven't," was Trowa's reply, his own eyes never wavering from Duo, who was oblivious of the scrutiny.

Sighing, Duo let his head rest on Trowa's shoulder, looking out over the water. "When I was young I had dreams about flying through space. I told everyone that one day I was going to live among the stars."

"You do, in a way," reminded Trowa gently, enjoying the soft laugh from Duo. For a moment, Trowa was content to stay as they were, one of Duo's hands in his, using the other to play with the hair on the back of Duo's neck, long fingers brushing the skin he found there occasionally. "How did you start acting?"

"It was an accident. Hilde's dad was a director and I went with him to the studio all the time to spend some time with him. One day one of the actor's was being an ass, so he asked if I would stand in so they could get the camera angles set. I agreed, of course, and he found out that I knew all the lines. The actor that had been hired came back from his trailer and found me in his place, doing his job better than he could. He had a fit, and my stepdad fired him and bought out his contract. After that, he filmed the whole thing with me as the co-star. He even re-shot the scenes that had been completed already. Next thing I know, I'm getting calls for auditions. Since I felt like I owed Charlie, I went to the readings and got every part I tried out for. Next thing I know, I'm getting scripts instead of casting calls and could take my choice of roles."

Falling silent, Duo shifted, placing his legs over Trowa's and curling into Trowa's body, then stilling again with a soft sigh. After a long moment, Trowa's innate curiosity got the best of him. "Why did you feel like you owed your stepfather anything?"

He could feel more than hear the sigh, then the shrug, "He took me, Solo, and my mom in because we were living on the street. Said he saw potential in all of us. After a while, he and mom got married, even though she had a drug problem that she never managed to beat. When she died a few years later of an overdose, he could have kicked me and Sol out. He didn't. He always wanted Hilde to be an actress, but she was happier when she was with the animals than in the studio. I guess I wanted to give him something back for everything he did for us. If it hadn't been for Charlie, there's no telling what would have happened to us."

"You care for him a great deal."

"I did, and still do. He died almost a year ago of a heart attack. We all tried to get him to slow down when he got older, but he wouldn't listen to us. He was on the set of 'Home Again' when he collapsed."

Recognizing the name as one of the movies that Duo had starred in, Trowa pulled the other man close. "You were there when it happened."

"I think the worst part was that him dying barely halted production for four days before they were ready to start filming again. The only way I managed to finish was because I knew he would want me to."

An idea was starting to form in Trowa's mind, and he didn't like it at all. "Duo, do you even like acting?"

The lengthy silence answered his question better than anything else could have. When Duo eventually gave a small shrug, he already knew the truth. "It's okay, I guess. I don't mind the roles, and I usually get really good ones. My manager knows me pretty well, but he leaves the final decisions to me. It's hard work, and I like it for the most part."

"But?" prompted Trowa softly.

"But I hate all the shit that goes with it," said Duo tersely. "The fans are great, but I can't stand having reporters in my face all the time. I don't like all of the speculation and rumors about my personal life. I hate it when another actor says something about me and it's taken as a fact."

"You mean like Relena letting the world think the two of you are engaged?"

"Exactly." Duo sat up and looked Trowa in the eyes, "You do know that if we go any further with…us…that your life will be splashed all over TV's and magazines around the world."

It was something that Trowa had already thought about. He had always managed to keep a low profile, even after becoming more popular, and he had coveted that relative anonymity. There had never been a reason good enough for him to give that up before. Now, however, as he looked at the violet depths solemnly watching him, he realized that there was something more important than his privacy. "I think I could be okay with that," he said slowly. "What about you, though? If we decided to be…more, would it hurt you in any way?"

"I don't know," was the honest answer. "The truth is that I'm bisexual, and always have been. I haven't been involved with many people, and most of my former affairs have been kept quiet, so it's not anything that I've ever had to deal with before." Duo laughed softly, "I can already see people's reactions. Some will be disgusted, some will be thrilled, and others will want a chance to see if they can get me away from you. I don't think my sexuality would hurt me in any way, career-wise. Most of the people that I have worked with view me as an actor, that's it. Besides, I could retire right now and live well for the rest of my life on what I have already. Quatre suggested several stocks that I invested on years ago, and he's never been wrong."

Laughing, Trowa nodded, "He manages my entire stock portfolio for me. He says I'm terrible with money, and since he's a genius at making it, I let him have free reign with it."

"Maybe it's to make up for him being such a lousy cook."

They both laughed at the blonde's lack of cooking skills, then fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the night. Trowa felt more relaxed than he could ever recall being before and didn't want the night to end. Apparently, Duo felt the same way for he said nothing and made no move to suggest that it was time to leave.

Nearly a half-hour passed before the long-haired man lifted from Trowa's shoulder to ask, "Trowa, this thing between us? Do you want it to be more than just some stolen time while you're on a working vacation?"

"Very much."

Though he could scarcely see Duo in the darkness that had fallen over them, Trowa clearly saw the beautiful smile that he was gifted with. "That's really good," breathed Duo," because I don't want to go the rest of my life without knowing you'll be there sometimes."

Not wanting to ruin the mood by speaking of work schedules or permanence or how far apart their homes were, Trowa pulled Duo close for a kiss, not demanding but very thorough. When he pulled away, he smiled at the dazed expression that faced him. "I don't want this to end, but it's getting late. I should take you home."

"I could stay with you," suggested Duo, shaking his head at Trowa's expression. "Home is almost an hour away, Trowa. That's a long trip this late. Nothing has to happen tonight. I really want to go to sleep with you tonight."

There was no way for him to disagree when Duo's eyes were pleading. Against his better judgment and common sense, he finally nodded, making sure to specify, "No sex, Duo, not even a little. Just sleep."

There were in the car and almost back to the hotel before Duo asked teasingly, "How do you have a little bit of sex? Is that even possible?"

Parking the car, Trowa let his head fall onto the steering wheel, "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked aloud, grinning as Duo's laughter rolled across the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Some very mild lime in this, and the reason this took so dang long to finish

JUST ONE THING - PART 5

Slightly chilled, Trowa scooted closer to the warmth in the bed, still mostly asleep. He never thought to question the body that came in contact with his, nor did he wonder at the leg that was tossed carelessly over his own to trap him. Breathing in deep, he inhaled a scent that was foreign and familiar at the same time, his lips finding an ear to nibble on in his half-aware state.

When that body moved closer and let out a soft moan, he doubled his efforts, wondering how he could have a dream that felt so real. Not questioning the situation, he abandoned the earlobe and worked his way to a strong column of neck, letting his hands roam across firm skin.

There was a soft tremble that pleased him and a moan that he swallowed as he finally found the mouth he had been searching for. When the phone rang, he ignored it, not willing to lose this dream. It rang several more times before he remembered the previous night and broke the kiss suddenly to stare at Duo, regarding Trowa with wide eyes. Seeing the flushed face, his resolve faltered, but he wanted to be sure that Duo wasn't against them continuing. "I can stop now," he whispered.

Duo shook his head slowly, his body arching at the same time from where Trowa was still touching him. "It means something, Trowa. You know that."

Feeling mischievous, he grinned, "I said no sex, and I meant it," he stated, rolling so his body pinned the smaller man's to the bed. "I didn't say we couldn't do anything else. Since I started this, it seems fair that I help you out a bit."

The smirk that formed on Duo's face disappeared almost instantly when Trowa shifted and rubbed their bodies together. With a smirk of his own, he did the maneuver over and over again, until Duo was panting, eyes wide open but blind. Controlling the urge to close his own eyes, Trowa slid down the other man's body, absently noting the actor was in great shape, hinting at a strenuous exercise regimen.

Wearing nothing but a pair of purple silk boxers, Duo was broad shouldered and long-legged, but almost every inch of his form was muscular, all the way from corded arms to the washboard stomach and down to the calf muscles gripping his own legs. It only took a few strokes before Duo tensed and cried out, arms and legs falling to the bed with a sigh. Shifting on the bed, he rose over Duo for a moment, drinking in the beauty of the man that was spread out underneath him.

When Duo's finally focused on him, he smiled and pushed his weight off, rolling to lie on the bed beside the long-haired man, jolting when a hand traveled up his thigh. He grabbed Duo's hand, kissing him lightly, but firmly. Violet eyes were wide, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all," he assured, "but unless I'm wrong, Quatre will either be here in a little while or continue to call. He's the only person who knows where I am and would be calling at," he paused to look at the clock then rolled his eyes, "seven-fifteen in the morning. We should probably get dressed and be ready in case he barges in. I need a shower."

"How much time do you think we have before he decides to come down?"

Trowa gave it a few seconds thought, "No more than half an hour and he should call at least once more. I guess he found something he thinks is important." He blinked when Duo quickly climbed out of bed and walked to the small bathroom, not at all concerned with his nudity. "Where are you going?"

"You did say you needed a shower, right?" Duo winked and strolled into the bathroom, laughing out loud when Trowa joined him seconds later. After the quick and highly interesting shower where Duo helped Trowa relax, he noticed the actor seemed nervous. Clad in only a pair of jeans, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, "What is it?"

"Do you want me to hide or something when Quatre comes? All of this is rather sudden and I don't want you to be embarrassed or anything."

Cursing himself for not seeing how badly Duo had needed some reassurance, he held the heart-shaped face with both hands and looked deep into the violet eyes. "Last night I told you that I didn't care if people found out about us. I meant that, Duo."

"Yeah, but Quatre's your best friend. I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything."

Trowa gave him a soft kiss, "I think he'll be thrilled that you're here. He was almost as excited about us going out last night as I was. He even picked out what I should wear because he thought I needed the right clothes to make a good impression. And he had to list several things you and I have in common while I was getting ready."

Leaning against him and wrapping arms around Trowa's waist, Duo's tense shoulders relaxed a little. "I was so worried he would be mad, Trowa. This thing between us is so…big and scary I'm not sure that to do from one second to the next."

Knowing that Duo couldn't see him, Trowa took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to savor the words. It had been the first time that Duo had shared his feelings without being prompted in some way. "Just be yourself, Duo. I don't need you to be or do anything other than that."

"I can do that. When do you think he'll be here?"

On cue, the phone began to ring. Releasing Duo reluctantly, he grabbed it and answered, all the while keeping his eyes on the other man as Duo finished getting dressed. "Hello, Quatre."

"Thank goodness you're up. I need you to come up here and see something. It's very important to you… and Duo. Bring him and I'll order some breakfast, just be here as soon as possible."

Trowa was getting ready to question the urgency when he realized he was listening to a dead line. With a frown, he replaced the phone and grabbed his shirt. "He says he needs to show us something important and to be there as soon as we can."

"He knew I was here?"

"Quatre has ways of finding out things. I don't question it anymore, so I don't go insane from the random explanations. He has real Columbian coffee," he added as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth his hand was grabbed and he was pulled to the door. "Now I know how to get you to do something," he muttered as Duo growled the word coffee over and over again while leading them barefoot to the elevator.

Standing outside the suite a few minutes later, Trowa knocked on the door. His key for Quatre's rooms still lay on his desk in his own room, where he had been unable to get it after saying the magic word. When the blonde opened the door, Duo didn't bother with the usual greetings, instead announcing with a cheerful grin, "I heard you have coffee."

Waving a hand toward the kitchen, Quatre laughed, then took a look at Trowa's face and laughed even harder. "Duo likes coffee," he explained unnecessarily as they followed the long-haired actor into the kitchen. When Duo suddenly stopped short, Trowa hurried forward to see what was wrong.

Sitting at the table where they had shared breakfast the morning before was an immaculately dressed man with an irritated expression on his face. Trowa frowned when Duo suddenly shifted, placing himself in front of Trowa as if to protect him. "What are you doing here, Wufei?" Duo's voice was low, but Trowa heard the hint of anger in the one sentence.

"I was getting ready to ask you the same question, Duo. Do you have any idea how many calls I have had to respond with no comment to since this hit the shelves early this morning?" With short movements, the man with dark eyes tossed a paper on the table so they could see the front page.

Trowa blinked at the headline, reading it out loud, "Relena dumped by Duo for another man," before looking at the picture, where he and Duo sat on the bench, obviously kissing passionately while holding each other close. Trowa's own face was in the shadows, hiding his identity, but Duo's features were easy to see. Though Trowa's face was hidden, it was clear to see that Duo's companion was a man from the shape of his body.

Not bothering to look at the rest of the article, Trowa looked at Duo to see his reaction, more than a little afraid of what it would be. He was stunned to find Duo staring at the photo with a wistful smile on his face. When the actor looked back to the strange man, it was without embarrassment or apology, though his hand did reach for Trowa's. "I won't apologize, Wufei. Not when I've finally found something that makes me feel this way."

The other man sighed, accepting the cup of coffee that Quatre brought to him. "I'm not mad at you, Duo. Just a little warning would have been nice, that's all."

Narrowing his eyes, Trowa paid close attention to the almost fleeting touch as Quatre went back for more coffee, and so he saw the way dark eyes followed the blonde for just a fraction of a second longer than necessary. Placing his hand on the small of Duo's back, Trowa guided him to a chair, his mind running even as the actor spoke again. "How could I have warned you about something I honestly had no prior knowledge of, Wufei?"

"If you are doing this only to sabotage your career, I will find a way to sever our professional link as quickly and as quietly as possible."

Duo, who had just found his seat, sprung back up and planted his hands on the table. "How dare you! I have never done anything to risk my career, or your name. Can you really think I would do such a thing?"

Laying a hand on Duo's arm, Trowa could feel the limb trembling but didn't know if it was from anger or hurt. Instinctively he knew he had to calm the long-haired man before he did something rash, not questioning how he knew Duo's temper could be bad. "I think that was a round-about way of asking if you were serious about me, Duo, not an insult despite how it sounded."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just ask?" Duo sat back down when Wufei nodded slightly.

"Because I didn't think I would get an answer."

Wide eyes turned to Trowa, asking a silent question that he only half understood. Under the table, Trowa took Duo's hand and laced their fingers together in silent support. "I don't know where we'll end up right now, but it's very important to me to find out," the actor winced, "I'm sorry if you can't understand this type of relationship, Wufei, but I won't give it up even if that means that I have to find a new manager."

Seeing the look that passed between Quatre and the other man, Trowa chuckled as he took the cup the blonde offered. "He has no reason for you to find a new manager, Duo, considering that he and Quatre are lovers."

While Wufei and Duo gaped, Quatre turned bright red, "How did you know that? Neither of us has said anything about it and we've been very careful about seeing each other."

"He's very observant," offered Duo in an amused voice.

"There is that. You two watch each other a lot," Trowa shrugged with one shoulder. "It's also interesting that Quatre began calling my room very early this morning, much too early for even him to be receiving guests. I'm guessing this was one of the things you have been putting off?" he asked Quatre, laughing easily when the blonde sputtered for a moment.

"It's a good thing that I stayed with you last night, Trowa. Otherwise, Wufei would have had to drive all the way to the house and had this discussion with Heero glaring at him."

"You could have driven out here to meet him," he suggesting, blinking when Wufei's eyes went comically wide.

"I'm not allowed to drive," Duo said with a touch of amusement. "Apparently I scare people."

"It wasn't me that I worried about, Duo. It was all the other drivers on the road." Wufei turned to Trowa and explained, "Duo drives like a racer. He floors it everywhere, no matter what kind of traffic is in the way. His driving is exceptional, but terrifying."

A few minutes were spent teasing Duo about his driving, which led to harassing Quatre's cooking when breakfast was delivered by room service. Breakfast was mostly easy conversation and laughter until Wufei gave Duo a concerned expression, "What are we going to do about this?" he gestured to the paper with his head. "If you read it you will find that someone saw you come to this hotel last night with an unknown man," he inclined his head toward Trowa. "This isn't going to look good at all. Especially after being seen coming here yesterday for breakfast, mere hours after leaving California and Relena. I have a few contacts that told me there is already quite a bit of speculation and rumor flying about. Some say you are meeting your mystery man while some are saying there has been a number of men in different cities and this was the first time you were caught."

"You know that isn't true," Duo mumbled, then added, "Why do we have to say anything, damnit? It's my life."

Understanding what Wufei was trying to explain, Trowa gently rubbed Duo's back in an attempt to help him calm down. "It's a potential public relations nightmare, love. Even you can see that."

At the endearment, Duo spun around so fast he almost knocked over the chair. With shining violet eyes, he continued to look at Trowa while he spoke to Wufei. "Work it however you can, as long as it's the truth."

"What about Relena? You know as well as I do that she's going to make herself look like a victim on this."

"I'm tired of being a pawn in her little game." A wicked grin spread across the beautiful man's features as Duo winked at Trowa. "Get the tapes from Heero and leak them to the press. It's high time her polished image as the starlet princess was tarnished." In explanation, Duo added for the benefit of the other two men, "Relena has called Heero a number of times and described what she wanted to do with him, in detail. You can clearly hear Heero call her by name and tell her that he is not in any way interested, and yet she continues to tell him what she wants. I had to wonder where she learned such things, and it even made me blush. That's a difficult thing, because it's nearly impossible to embarrass me."

Pulling out a cellphone, Wufei held it out to Duo. The actor dialed quickly and exchanged a few words with someone that Trowa assumed was Heero. Disconnecting the call, Duo nodded, "He'll be here in about an hour. Sol's coming with him. Said it's about time we decided to fight back against the wicked witch of the big screen."

Quatre, who had remained quiet for the serious part of the conversation, got Trowa's attention by tapping him on the hand. Seeing his friend wanted a private moment, he excused himself and followed the blonde into the master bedroom. As soon as they were alone, worried blue eyes focused on him. "Are you sure about this, Trowa? This means your relationship with Duo is going to be public knowledge very soon."

Sitting on the edge of the neatly made bed, Trowa had to smile at the concern. "All of the guys you set me up with were okay, Quatre, but I never felt like I belonged with any of them. I almost convinced myself that a connection like that was like something in my books…pure fiction. He's what I've been waiting for," he explained, holding his hands out for a second before letting them fall back into his lap. "As soon as I saw him yesterday I just knew that no one else would make me feel that way. I think I love him, Quatre." The words were said with more than a bit of panic, as he had just realized the strength of his feelings.

The blonde sat on the bed beside him, "Are you sure? One night of sex doesn't equal love."

"We never had sex." At Quatre's disbelieving look, he shook his head emphatically. "I swear we didn't. Last night we just slept. We…fooled around a little this morning, but there was no sex." Aware of the full impact of his emotions for the first time, Trowa jumped up to pace the room. "I'm in love with him. What do I do now? I didn't expect this. I knew I wanted him with me. I knew that the thought of being separated from him made me ache, but I didn't realize that I loved him until this minute. What do I do if he doesn't want me the same way?"

On the verge of a panic attack, Trowa sat heavily on the bed, rubbing his hand over his heart as if he could sooth the sudden throbbing that had bloomed there. Feeling Quatre's hand on his back, he turned stricken eyes to the blonde for help. The sympathy and understanding he found there almost tore him apart. As sudden as he had comprehended his own feelings, he understood Quatre's as well. "You love him, don't you? Wufei, I mean."

"I do. No, I don't know what he feels for me," Quatre shook his head before the question could be asked. "I'm afraid to ask. It was almost as sudden for me as it was for you. I saw him and just knew that he was the only person I would ever love this way."

"How do you stand it?"

Quatre sighed heavily, briefly rubbing a hand over his eyes. "The only advice I can offer is to enjoy the time you can spend together. Live fully in the moment and don't think about the future. Just be content that you have now. Later on…I don't think about later on."

Without any other words of wisdom, Quatre left the room. Trowa remained on the bed, wondering if he was strong enough to do what his friend had said. Could he really just enjoy whatever time he could grab with Duo – spending days, weeks, or even months apart at a time? He was still asking himself that very thing when there was a knock on the door, Duo sticking his head in seconds later. "You okay? Wow, what a room," he added with a low whistle.

Remembering the understated opulence of Duo's home, Trowa had to ask, "You probably like expensive things like this, don't you?"

Whether it was the words or the tone, Duo stopped several feet away, watching Trowa with a confounded expression. "I actually prefer things that are simpler. I was more comfortable in your room than I could be here."

"I'm sure that's why you have a huge house that's decked out with all kinds of expensive antique furniture and things."

The actor took a step back, figuratively and literally, "It was Charlie's home. I have my own rooms that I decorate to my taste, just like Solo and Hilde have. After Charlie died, we decided not to change the main part of the house out of respect for him."

"Where does Heero stay?" Trowa could have slapped himself as soon as he saw the wounded look that crossed Duo's features for a mere second before smoothing out.

When Duo spoke, his tone was frigid. "Heero stays with Solo, just like he has for over a year. Just because I was willing to sleep with you doesn't mean that I'd jump in bed with just anyone. I've only slept with one person before, but I guess that doesn't matter. I see we've made a mistake."

Only because he was studying Duo closely did Trowa see the tear that slipped down one cheek before the other man turned away, wiping at his face. Hoping Duo would forgive him, he pushed off the bed and wrapped his arms around the stiff body. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was being a complete jerk. I just realized a few minutes ago that I …care for you a lot more than I realized and it scared the hell out of me. It frightened me enough to try to push you away, but I can't, damnit. I can't just sit there and watch you walk away from me." He took a deep breath, "I don't want to be like Quatre and Wufei. I don't want to have to steal time with you when it's convenient. I don't want to have to stay across the country while you film somewhere else, Duo. I want to be with you."

In the circle of his arms, Duo turned, not bothering to hide the tears that spilled out of his eyes any longer. "What do you want, Trowa?" he asked softly.

"I want you beside me every night when I go to sleep, and every morning when I wake up. I don't care where you have to go, Duo. I can work from anywhere. If the publicity gets to be too much, we can come back and stay here, or at my house. It's not big or fancy like yours, but I do have a pool and a hot tub, and room for Heero or Solo or Hilde or all of them and whoever else you want to come. It could work, couldn't it?" he asked, his heart beating against his ribs.

Duo frowned, his eyes wounded as he looked away, "All of that's great, but why? Why should I choose to stay with you and change my entire life around? Can you give me one good reason, Trowa?"

For a moment, Trowa could hear a hundred reasons running through his head, but when Duo's eyes went back to his and he saw the hope there, he found that there was only one reason important enough for both of them. Framing Duo's face with his hands, he used his thumbs to wipe away tears. "Because I love you, and will always love you in a way that no one else ever can. I don't care if you keep acting for the next thirty years or if you quit tomorrow. I love you for who you are."

"But you barely know me."

"I know you the same way you know me, Duo. Tell me you don't love me and I'll walk away right now and never bother you again."

There was a slight hesitation before Duo spoke, but it was the longest moment of Trowa's life. "I can't tell you that," was the breathed reply as Duo smiled softly. "I can't tell you I don't love you, because I do, so much that it makes it hard to think."

Elated, Trowa kissed the other man gently, "That is the only thing that's important. The rest we'll learn as we go."


	6. Chapter 6

See warnings in first part!

AN: I had originally planned to leave this as it was in the last part, but felt there were too many loose ends and it kept nagging at me. Hopefully this will sum everything up to everyone's satisfaction. Thanks for reading - DA

JUST ONE THING - PART 6

Three months later

Trowa sat at the edge of the pool, watching his long-haired lover complete his morning routine. The pool had been one of the few things Trowa had insisted on having installed when he had bought the cabin, and Quatre had suggested he get the hot tub to go along with it. Both had gotten more use in the last three months than they had since he had moved in. It was only one of the changes that the actor's appearance had wrought in his life, most of them for the good.

As Duo pulled himself out of the water, he saw Trowa and smiled, "Heero and Solo still in bed?"

"They're awake, but haven't made an appearance yet, if that's what you mean," noted Trowa, standing and grabbing a towel for the actor. "And no, I am not going to beat on their door to tell them that breakfast is ready. They'll come out when they're ready."

Duo grinned as they returned to the main part of the house, turning serious when they entered their shared room. "Thanks again for letting them both come with us. I didn't want them to be separated again so soon."

"I told you before that I don't mind them being here. The offer is still standing for Hilde to come, as well." Trowa followed his lover into the bathroom, his eyes lingering on the slender body as swim trunks were shucked off.

"I think she likes having the house to herself for the time being," the violet-eyed man commented as he stepped into the shower. "Heard from Quatre lately?"

Shaking his head to keep it on the subject rather than lingering on how amazing his lover was, Trowa took a moment to form a coherent response. "He called after you went out for your swim. He says hello, by the way. Wufei's moving in with him."

There was a loud thud as Duo dropped the bottle of shampoo, "What?"

Able to see perfectly through the clear glass door of the shower, Trowa attempted to keep his voice level as his blood-pressure sky-rocketed when Duo bent over to retrieve the wayward bottle. "Well, it does make sense. Quatre's house is bigger and it's closer to Wufei's main star since you decided to stay here the majority of the time." His words trailed off for a moment as a clump of suds slowly made a path down Duo's back, then one muscular thigh. "Wufei said he was keeping the house in New Orleans for when you're there, but all in all I'd say he's happy with the new arrangement."

His throat went dry as soapy hands began to caress the soap the wet chest. Realizing that Duo had said something, he jerked his eyes from where they had been focused on the rhythmic motion of hand on skin, meeting the amused and aware look in his lover's eyes. "Huh?"

"I asked if there was any word on Relena."

After the tapes Heero had made of Relena's lewd phone calls had been leaked to the media, the actress's life had become a disaster. No less than a three men had come forward with their own proof of the woman's relentless, and unwanted, pursuit of them. Less than two days after the media shit storm, Relena Dorlian had disappeared without a word to anyone about where she could be reached, and those that might know weren't talking. "No word yet from the media, but all of the roles she was up for have been given to other people. I don't think we'll be hearing from her anytime soon."

"And how do you feel about our arrangement here?" Duo asked, sliding a hand down his body as Trowa could only nod, unable to think clearly with the display. With a roll of his eyes, Duo pushed the door open and gave Trowa an unobstructed view of his very naked and aroused body, "Then maybe you can come in here and wash my back for me?"

A thousand reasons flew through Trowa's mind, all of them telling him that there were several other things that needed to be seen to before the morning passed. With a smile, he realized that none of those things were as important as the man smiling wickedly at him, and climbed into the shower and pulled Duo close. "You are the one thing that I couldn't live without," he whispered seriously, his lips already on the actor's. In answer, he felt the mouth under his curl into a smile. "The only thing I need."

THE END


End file.
